


Good Grief

by Lemon_Lime_0



Series: Patterns of Unpredictability [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Lime_0/pseuds/Lemon_Lime_0
Summary: Kris hates having to mediate between Gold and Silver, especially when Gold can't be bothered to stick around.Luckily, Green is there to pick up the pieces she misses. Kris is grateful to have at least one friend to rely on.(And so what if she likes her a little more than just a friend?)...Sidefic to Crash Landing. Takes place during Chapter 8.





	Good Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I always planned on writing this, since with the way the plot went it would be super weird for Kris and Green to be friends at the beginning of Chapter 8 and practically dating by Chapter 9. It's impossible for Gold to know everything after all. Luckily, I do!
> 
> Some small notes:
> 
> •It's worth saying that this is NOT Pokespe. This is gameverse. Just so we're on the same page.
> 
> •In this fic, Green is (mostly) the female playable character from FR/LG and Blue is Red's rival and Oak's grandson. Green's personality is somewhat based on her manga counterpart with most inspiration from LG:PE.
> 
> •It is important to note that this probably won't make any sense unless you read Crash Landing. But I guess long story short, they're around 17-19, Gold confessed his feelings to Silver, Silver rejected them, and so Gold ran off. Green lives in Cherrygrove, Silver lives in Goldenrod, and Kris and Gold both still live at home. Oh, and Kris has the shiny Pichu from the Celebi event. Seriously, it's probably easier to just read CL (I've heard it's good ngl. I'm totally not biased)
> 
> •Gold really isn't in this fic, actually, but since he's the direct cause of most of the drama I tagged him. If you want more Gold shenanigans then, again, read the main fic aha
> 
> This is definitely the rarest of rare pairings, or at least up there. But I'm okay with that >:3c I hope all you Crash Landing fans enjoy this! <3

Ever since the first day they met, all Kris could think about was how beautiful Green was.

She’s this perfect blend of every pretty trait for both real life girls and the ones from cartoons Kris liked before she left home. Long brown hair, sparkling eyes, a winning smile and an undeniable charm in her voice. Though she was a year and a half older the first day they met, she was already so mature looking, with the composure to match.

Green was everything Kris wanted to be.

Kris was always told by her mom she was too gangly, too thin. Others had told her how weird her blue hair was, how silly it looked sticking up as it fought against gravity and how she always gave too much teeth in her grins. Her laugh was obnoxious and her voice was whiny and maybe that meant she should’ve envied Green for her natural beauty, her natural charm.

But she never did. Not once could Kris ever bring herself to hate Green. Nor could she ever make herself try and think of Green as plain.

Her hair was pretty, but bushy. Eyes a bit too wild. There were hints of freckles on her cheeks that beauty standards said were supposed to be ugly. She was loud and tough and rowdy like a boy and maybe thought a bit too highly of herself.

And she captivated Kris with all her flaws along with her beauty ever since that first day.

Professor Oak’s lab was vastly different from the one Kris had known all her life back in New Bark Town. Clean and tidy, filled with bustling assistants going to and fro with focus in their eyes and purpose in their steps. It was quite the step-up from the disorganization of Professor Elm’s lab and the frantic few people it held.

Kris felt out of place here. Akin to some lost country bumpkin, even though Pallet Town was almost as rural as her hometown was.

Not to mention she was the only child there.

The Professor had called her to come pass along an in-person message for Elm that Kris was way too excited to hear. She had never told anyone about her dream, and yet these professors already seemed to know.

But he was a busy man. _Too_ busy of a man. And she can tolerate waiting, but she feels so dumb standing there alone, frequently being asked by researcher and assistant alike if she was there for a starter Pokemon. Always the same voice. Always. Like she was some naive, clueless kid who wandered in. It drove her insane.

If she had more of a backbone, she'd have just left and came back later, or went and found the Professor to talk to him herself. But no, she couldn't. Couldn't do much more than stand there awkwardly and wait.

And then, somebody else approaches her.

The only other person her age in that building, someone Kris had overlooked for some crazy reason, crazy because...

Well, how captivating she was.

She quickly introduces herself as Green and laughs at the way Kris gawks at her silly sounding name. Except she was actually stunned that someone as cool and important looking as her was bothering with a nobody like Kris. But Green didn’t seem to mind. She didn’t mind how quiet and meek Kris was and was perfectly content with carrying the conversation.

Kris had never cared about treasure or mystical objects, but it was the way that Green could enthuse them that made her unable to _not_ listen.

Especially because to Kris, it only looked like an everyday Pokeball, albeit probably one for a rich person.

Green saw something else in it, though.

“I think it’s really worth something!” She states for maybe the fourth time that conversation. The ball gleams in the harsh lighting of the laboratory once Green holds it up. “This is real gold and silver, you know. But that’s not what I think the real treasure is.”

Kris barely finds the words to respond. “Wh-“ She starts, then cuts off. Gosh, she’s a bumbling mess. But it probably doesn’t matter what Kris says to begin with. “What do you think it is?”

Exactly as she thought, Green beams at her being seemingly interest alone. “The Pokemon inside has got to be the most amazing thing we’ve ever seen. Otherwise, why would it be so hard to open?”

But her expression quickly falls.

A frown looks so out of place on her, as mismatched as the defeated tone in her voice. “I’m totally stumped though. So I’m looking for a lead, any kind of lead...”

Although she just met this girl, Kris would do anything to see that smile again, hear that passion.

Despite how clueless she herself is.

“Um, I could...try and uh, take a look at it.” She offers, nervously fiddling with her jacket sleeves, unable to meet Green’s eyes. What if she said the wrong thing? What if she should’ve stayed out of this?

But when she finally makes eye contact, she sees the light return to those excited brown eyes.

“Really? You’re serious?” Green exclaims, a little too loudly. Once Kris nods her agreement, she continues on, the energy back in her voice. “Okay! I bet you could figure it out, you seem like a little brainiac. Here, I’ll give you my Pokegear number and you can tell me what you find.”

Jeez, a compliment and her number? It’s like they’re friends already.

Worried she’d been frowning too much, Kris smiles at her as she’s given the Pokeball. Managers out an, “Uh. Okay. Sounds good.”

Once she takes it, she tries to get a read on it. It’s pretty...heavy. Much heavier than a normal ball. And once it’s in her hands, she starts to understand why Green was so enthused about it. She was right, it does feel special. Certainly looks that way.

“And we could talk about other things besides this silly old ball too, if you wanted.” Green returns the smile, brushes the bit of bangs she has out of her eyes.

Kris doesn’t know why someone like Green would be so interested in somebody like Kris, but she’s not going to protest. It’s not as if she has any friends to begin with. Why on earth would she turn away the interest of a cool older trainer who seems to like her for whatever crazy reason?

Deep down, she knows she has no chance of figuring out this mystery. But she supposes she should try to figure out who this ‘G.S.’ person might be.

A reasonable first step. And if she figures it out, then Green might…

Stick around. Wouldn't that be something?

…

As it turned out.

The Pokeball was special.

_Too_ special.

And after a very long day full of motion sickness and uncovering truths they shouldn’t have and overall bad, bad things, the last thing Kris ever wants to do is think of that stupid ball ever, _ever_ again. Gold forces her to keep what happened between just the two of them. At the time, it felt...wrong. It felt like they should’ve reported it and what they saw to someone who could’ve actually handled the situation.

But it was the right thing to do. It really was. If it wasn’t, would things have worked out as good as they did the next few years?

(Well, depends on who you were asking. Kris was pretty sure Gold didn’t consider those upcoming years good at all.)

Worse than all the spinning and the fear was having to break the news to Green that not only did she supposedly not find something, but there was no way they could do anything with the ball now that it was out of their hands. Green gives her a reassuring smile and encouraging words when Kris delivers the news (lie) that the GS Ball got stolen from them, but the disappointment isn’t able to be stopped from showing in her eyes.

It’s a miracle Green didn’t cut her off on the spot. Kris is thankful for that, for so many reasons, some she doesn’t even know yet.

She should've seen it all coming. But she didn't.

And maybe that's the good that came from this situation. Kris decides she doesn't really care to worry about it.

...

That day they first met is important for a lot of reasons. A lot more happened than Kris could’ve begun to known.

Meeting Green, getting the GS ball; both sparked further and further trails that would shape the direction her future went. But surprisingly, well, actually unsurprisingly really, it was being in that lab that day and talking to Professor Oak that would start her on the path of becoming the researcher she secretly dreamed of being.

Being jump started on a career before ever turning 13 would’ve been terrifying and a sign of impending future doom to any other kid her age.

But not to her.

The only thing daunting that day was that girl Green, with her beautiful bushy hair and her wild, sparkling eyes and her charmingly loud voice.

Kris should’ve known from the start how hopelessly into Green she really was.

Even if the rest of the coming years wouldn't be so predictable.

Such a clueless blue-haired idiot.

* * *

_It’s a lonely but ambitious life that Kris chose for herself._

_Lonely in the sense that, growing up, she never had a lot of friends. Or...any friends after she left for her Pokemon journey._

_There’s a couple of people she exchanged numbers with along the way as she went around Johto and Kanto, but other than the one, none of them were ever that important._

_She has maybe a few acquaintances at school on a good day, but that’s about all._

_Oh, and of course, her one friend. Who was very reluctant to be her friend._

_And then her other friend who was reluctant to be her friend._

_There was a pattern there._

_Maybe that’s why she isolated herself._

_It hurt knowing nobody wants to actually talk to her._

_..._

_Maybe that’s why Kris ended up idolizing Green so much._

_They only sent messages back and forth every now and then, and saw each other in person even less, but it was still enough._

_She was always at her beck and call, always ready to listen to Green eagerly babble on about whatever her current interests were. Battling, training, exploring, anything at all._

_Kris just loved somebody paying attention to her, as pitiful as it was. She was the pitiful sort._

_And well, it took years later, after Green moved to Johto, for her to realize that was kinda sucky of her to do._

_But it’s something she gets over._

_At a later date._

_..._

_Where her social life failed, her school and career paths prospered._

_Kris was always the smart kid. But she found that battling was just not something she was particularly skilled at._

_Though her journey brought her to the path of questioning things, of seeking answers._

_Led her to catching the eye of Professor Elm, of Professor Oak. Of aiming for something a teenager really shouldn’t be expecting._

_She has expectations for herself, though. Ones that far outweigh the ones her parents wanted of her._

_It was going to be a lot._

_But she was capable of handling it. She was capable of handling anything._

_And admittedly, she excelled in her researching studies far more than she did at having a social life._

_That was fine by Kris though._

_..._

_Until one day, she looked around, and realized she was surrounded by friends. _

_Real friends, no longer reluctant ones._

_That’s when balancing everything became a tad bit harder._

* * *

In three weeks, Kris has to finish two essays for school, and proofread a research paper for one of Elm’s colleagues. She has piles upon piles of homework and college credit studies on top of all that, then of course, she has her family to stress over. Her mom’s been pestering her about doing more around the house and her sisters always seem to need help with their homework. As in, trying to get Kris to do it for them.

She also has her Pokemon to worry about. A team of five, mind you! She has to devote time to them, can’t keep them all in their balls for weeks and weeks and what not. Not to mention, her sparkly little friend is awful demanding of her frequent attention, more so than her other Pokemon combined.

So yeah. Her hands are unbelievably full. Know what she needed on top of that?

No drama. And guess what she got.

_Drama_.

Unbelievable.

She’ll cut everybody else a little bit of slack because okay, she was pushing Gold to do it. And maybe she should’ve talked to Silver more and like, yeah, overall it wasn’t really her place to step in. But to her defense, Green was on her side for it, and it wasn’t like _they_ were going to do anything and now...

Well, now she’s got a problem to deal with.

It starts weeks before the real problem happens. When her interfering backfired pretty badly and resulted in two of her best friends confronting their obvious romantic tension and it failing so, so horribly.

How was she supposed to know that Silver would turn down Gold? And that he’d basically cut them all off after?

Which ends up being extremely bad, because Gold ended up moping around so pitifully and yes, Kris felt guilty. _Of course_ she felt guilty. She’s not Green, who’s confident and uplifting and who kept trying to cheer everybody up and be the glue that keeps them all together.

She was still busy with other things, too. So she couldn’t be constantly checking in on Gold to make sure he was doing okay. Not like he’d open up to her anyway, but it just adds to making her feel bad.

Especially when it happens.

The _problem_. The _real _drama.

Kris wakes up one morning at the end of November and heads off to school, per usual. Goes home right on time as always, since she’s way too busy for any after school clubs, that’s not her. And wouldn’t you know it, right away she’s brought in on some rather unfortunate small-town gossip.

That Gold left town.

Ran off that morning, maybe even before Kris went to school. Only left a note explaining that he was going to Mt. Silver for a while to clear his mind.

Mt. Silver.

The deadliest, most dangerous mountain in the accessible region. In _winter_. During which it blizzards and it snows as high as your head and the Pokemon are more on edge than normal. Went to a place like that, and couldn’t even tell his mother goodbye to her face.

Lord, does she even know? About the thing between Gold and Silver? Kris highly doubts it, because if Gold’s mom finds out anything it’s usually through Kris herself. Ridiculous.

This entire thing is ridiculous.

But now this means that she has to go and try to fix everything for everybody. This is why she has to meddle in the first place, to cover up somebody else’s mistakes. Jeez.

She makes a mental list. Now she has to go talk to Gold’s mom, see how she’s doing. And check on Silver too, because though he absolutely deserves another earful for about all this, he’s also probably not doing great and she needs to make sure he’s okay too. And try to get Green to contact her old friend (“friend”?) from her hometown whose childhood celebrity rival is the guy Gold’s visiting up on Mt. Silver, to see if the idiot is okay.

And it’s just. So much.

Green helps. She helps a lot. She checks in on Silver in person, and must talk to him because soon Silver’s coming back around New Bark and Cherrygrove to see them, even if he does seem rather grumpy about it. And she goes with Kris to see Gold’s mom, who’s doing perfectly fine for some reason, even though her son just ran off to hide on a frozen wasteland of a mountain.

That woman is amazing. She reminds her of Green in a lot of ways. Strong, smart, witty, confident. Kris envies and admires them both.

Off topic. She doesn’t have time to get off topic.

But beyond the social workload Kris has, Green cues on the other stressful things she’s dealing with and tries to help there too. Even offers to do some of Kris’ homework which is so, so sweet, but it’s way too much to drop on her. She does concede to Green taking her place as an assistant at Professor Elm’s lab every now and then, though, and she walks and entertains Kris’ own Pokemon since that’s a front she’s admittedly been neglecting. It lessens some of the stress and Kris really, really appreciates it.

There’s another problem too, besides the stuff with Gold and Silver, and with school and the lab and her family. It only comes up while she’s overstretching herself like this.

She desperately needs to chill out.

And she knows it.

Her pushing Gold to ask Silver out cements the fact that she’s been too hyper and too invasive. She _knows_ she’s getting out of hand. And yes, her intentions are always well-meaning, but sometimes that’s not good enough. Kris sometimes worries she’s becoming like her mother, with the fussing and the pestering and the high-strung energy and drive towards invading other people’s lives. She sure _hopes_ she’s not like that.

But it’s hard. Because of course she worries, with friends like hers.

Although now that Green is in town to stay, having her around seems to help.

She’s some kinda anti-drama, anti-stress machine. Kris seriously appreciates having someone to lean on, someone that helps her calm down, takes her mind off things. It’s great, having a friend like that. Green is a piece in her life Kris didn’t know she needed, but she’s glad she does now. Even if the current circumstances aren’t ideal otherwise.

She’ll make it work. On top of everything else she’s been juggling her entire life, adding one reliable friend to the mix for balance is something Kris can handle.

Lord, she hopes she can handle it.

Because if she can't…

…

Well, it's not like things could get too much worse.

(Please don't get worse, please don't get worse, please don't get worse. How the heck will she calm down if things get worse.)

* * *

_The summer before Kris’ 17th birthday is the summer where Green becomes a permanent force in her life._

_It happens so suddenly. For years, she only talks to her through messages and the occasional call. Sometimes, the even more occasional visit, but only when Green was in town for tournaments._

_Then one day, bam. She’s moving in. _

_It’s crazy! And pretty exciting admittedly. Totally spontaneous._

_Though it means that a lot of things will be changing. Change is something that always scares Kris, because her routine is everything to her._

_And sure, she doubts Green will be that big of a problem, it’s more just..._

_Old feelings that worries Kris._

_It’s obvious to her now the big crush she had on Green. That’s normal, a kid thing._

_How to act around her is the real concern. Kris panics over it for a few days, until Gold tells her to knock it off. For once he’s right. It’s not a big deal._

_She puts things behind her. Acts normal. Then, it becomes normal, much to Kris’ relief. Nothing to be worried about._

_Yeah, she had a crush on Green as a kid. Who could blame her?_

_It’s not like that anymore, at least._

_And she’s grateful to be passed that now. They make such good friends after all._

_(Right?)_

_..._

_They don’t help her move in, since she’s hired people for that, but they do stop by to tour the place._

_(They as in Kris, Gold, and Silver, obviously. None of them talk to anybody else.)_

_Green’s apartment is bare at first, but soon the shelves and surfaces and walls are littered with various treasures she’s claimed over the years._

_Copies of old scrolls and art, excavated fossils and rare stones, things that look like they’re special and things that just look like plain junk. According to Green though, they all mean something._

_Kris supposes it’s only fair she gives her the thing that’s keeping it from being complete._

_It’s been a long time since she’s been to the Ilex Forest. And it’s a trip she knows she should make alone; Gold wouldn’t understand._

_...Well, not entirely alone. She never goes anywhere without Pichu, the little scamp. But still._

_She brings an offering for Celebi and then waits. And waits._

_Passes the time by playing with Pichu, or doing what studies she can. Anything to make the hours drag less._

_It’s strange, thinking back to when it all happened. She was so young then, so alone. _

_So many things have changed._

_Before long, Celebi does show up. And it’s...strange._

_Strange, how she communicates with such a mythical Pokemon._

_Kris is sure Gold has never been in direct contact with Celebi since "the incident", but she has on multiple occasions. It’s a special connection they have._

_So when she tries to barter the GS Ball they released the creature from, it’s not too much of a struggle._

_Especially since, y’know, Celebi doesn’t exactly like the darn thing._

_Maybe it’s good that Kris is finally taking it away then._

_..._

_Green’s eyes are wide as saucers and her mouth hangs open in shock as she’s given the GS Ball._

_There’s so many questions Kris has to answer. Like, why she lied about it being missing, and why she’s giving it to her now, and why is it lighter now and what was in it and what happened and blah and blah and blah._

_In the end, it’s just easier for Kris to tell her the entire thing from the start._

_(Sorry Gold, sorry Silver, but secrets are for chumps.)_

_So she tells Green the full story. Maybe with a little too much detail, which obviously has to be sworn into secrecy. But she trusts her with this._

_And Green hangs onto every last word Kris says._

* * *

From where she’s sitting, life is actually pretty good right about now, for once.

Weeks later and things are somewhat better already. Her social life has been pretty calm lately; Green’s been hanging around a reasonable amount, and recently her friend reassured her that Gold is (probably) alright and that he’d be going up soon anyway so he’ll check on him. It helps Kris sleep a little easier at night, so she’ll take it. Silver seems to be doing fine, too, or at least he says he is. There’s only so much pestering she can do before she has to let him be, she knows...

And obviously she’s seventeen now but, yeah that’s not a big deal. Just another normal part of life Kris doesn’t care much to fuss over.

More importantly, the holidays are coming up, meaning she’ll get a nice break from school to focus on Elm’s current project involving what he’s calling “egg moves”. The proposition alone makes Kris more excited than anything else she’d otherwise have planned. She just hopes her mom isn’t going to make her stay around all day to babysit.

Everybody else tends to sleep early, thank the lord, so she can enjoy the late nights to herself. In her room, where she likes it best, busying herself with trying to map out different breeding pairs from a list of egg groups Elm gave her, her prized Pichu sleeping away in a basket on the desk. It’s fascinating work, and the progress they’ve made in the few years alone when it came to research in this subject is pretty impressive. Especially if considering how small their team is.

And well, of course she’d want to get this started as soon as possible. The professor is a busy man, and Kris worries about him wasting time on simple busywork like this instead of spending time with his family.

(A bit hypocritical coming from her, but her family is different okay. Elm’s wife and children are absolutely delightful.)

They have plenty of spare research Pokemon in stock at least. Mostly it’s a struggle finding which would be best and which they can spare to send off for such a long period of time. It’s becoming distracting enough that on one night, she doesn’t realize her phone had been buzzing its way towards the end of its call cycle.

And, oh-, shoot. Her phone’s buzzing.

Quickly, she breaks from her work and reaches for it, only sparing a moment to check what the caller ID is. A number she doesn’t know...still, she answers it anyway.

“Hello?”

Whoever’s on the other line, it sure sounds pretty windy on their end. Outside, maybe? Sorta strange. Whatever voice she’s expecting, it certainly isn’t the one that pipes up after a second of garbled staticky noise.

“Hey Kris, s’Gold. Phone died.”

Oh good lord.

“Gold!” She cries out as relief floods her. Thank the heavens, he’s alive. Her comfort in his safety is only briefly sidelined by the realization that it’s about time he called. Considering the fact that it’s been _weeks_ now since he vanished in the middle of the night with barely a peep for a goodbye.

Quickly, before he can respond, she reflects her change in mood by adding an aggravated, “It took you long enough, where are you?”

On the other side of the phone, Kris thinks she hears what might be a sigh from Gold. That, or it could be the wind. She’s choosing to believe it’s the latter.

It takes a moment for him to grumble out a response, his words barely audible behind the annoying crackling sounds made by bad connection.

“Pokemon Center outside Olivine.”

“Huh?” She blurts out cluelessly. What an awful long way away. Wasn’t he just in Mt. Silver? Why in the world would he travel across the entire region instead of coming home. “Why are you there?”

“Long story. Look, I don’t have a lot of time. Public phone.” _Jeez_, already brushing her off. Classic. He doesn’t give her a moment to say something as he keeps talking. “So I just wanted to say, sorry for missing your birthday. I’ll get you somethin’ still, alright?”

She finds herself puffing her cheeks out in frustration. That was what, over a week ago?

He’s missed it completely in the past, what’s the big deal, especially since he knows she doesn’t actually care. Honestly Gold, where on earth are your priorities?

Not where they’re supposed to be, that’s where.

“Okay, that’s fine. It’s not a big deal.” She tells him, then hesitates, debating what to say next. But she has to ask it at some point anyway, so, “Aren’t you sorry for something else, too?”

She can almost hear the eye roll on the other end.

“Yeah yeah. Skipping town and whatever.”

Brushing her off, _again_. Acting like it’s nothing. He’s so frustrating beyond belief, doesn’t he care how much people worried about him?

“Oh don’t say it like it’s not a big deal.”

Gold scoffs in annoyance. “What are you, my mother? Quit with the nagging.”

Fighting words, seriously. And with that nasty tone too. What is _with_ him.

“I-, I’m not nagging! Screw you.” Kris huffs out, exasperated and loud enough that Pichu stirs from his basket and gives her a sleepy, confused look. Guilty for waking him, she gives his head a few apology pets, calming herself down in the process. If he wants to fight then fine, she can fight. “Speaking of your mom though-“

“Look okay, it’s really late and I’m tired as all hell.” Gold interrupts before she can properly jab at him. Dang it. “I’ll talk to you later, I wanted to say that and let you know I’m alive and all.”

With that, her heart sinks a little. He’s going so soon? It doesn’t come as a surprise but it still makes Kris feel awful. For all the trouble he's been causing, she hoped Gold would stick around to talk a little longer...despite everything, he’s the closest she has to a best friend. Just a few more minutes of catching up would’ve been nice...

Then again, that’s not very like him. She knows too well there’s no use getting butthurt over Gold being Gold, and there’s no point in trying to guilt trip him. All she can do is resign herself to his words with a deep sigh.

“Fine, fine. I’ll tell your mom where you are too.”

“Thanks Kris, you’re the best.”

“Uhuh.” She rolls her eyes. She’s heard that one before. “Have a good night. Glad you’re okay.”

“You too.”

There’s a click as Gold hangs up and immediately after he does Kris sighs again. Pichu squeaks at her and she picks him up, holding him close and letting him snuggle up against her neck.

This situation is so...frustrating. And concerning. Nothing about Gold’s call reassured her, not even slightly.

If anything, she just feels worse.

Olivine City? That doesn’t sound good at all. The only thing there that Gold’s ever cared about is the gym and the Battle Frontier. If that’s why he’s there, well, he’s clearly having some kind of crisis and needs to make himself feel better by winning or...something.

That mentality really isn’t good. Kris thinks she’s pretty much the expert on bad ways of thinking and yep, that’s kinda a red flag.

Is he still upset over Silver? Or did he get his mind off that already.

Is this whole trip out west to clear his mind? And crap, where is he going to stay, a Pokemon Center? And what about clothes, and food, and calling his mom instead of making Kris relay a message. What about everything else going on in life back here in town that he’s missing.

Ah. She’s worrying about everything again. Now she’s all worked up.

Figures.

Pichu’s fur twinkles in the dim light of her desk lamp and she gives him a few more back scratches before letting hop back into his basket. She takes another minute to decide what to do now, then reasons she’ll deal with this all tomorrow and decides to throw herself back into the breeding list she was making for the rest of her night.

In the back of her mind, she tells herself to call Silver in the morning, since she’s sure he’s not doing so well either...

Oh no. She’s stressing over him now. This is so counterproductive.

With a deep groan, Kris resigns herself to the fact that this is going to be a very, very long night alone for her. And that her winter break is probably not going to be as much of a stress relief as she’d hoped. Story of her life, unfortunately.

* * *

_Kris has never had a lot of friends growing up. _

_Obviously._

_Green is somebody who connects to people really quickly, unlike her. She could befriend anybody off the streets if she tried, if she didn’t get on their nerves first. Kris likes that about her._

_But a close friend is different, something much harder. Something maybe even more difficult for Green to find than it was for Kris._

_For a while, Kris doesn’t realize that that’s what she was to Green, silly enough._

_Realization starts with phone calls._

_Green calls Kris up some nights, just to talk. To get things off her mind._

_She talks about stress, about feeling like a failure, about not knowing what to do next. About missing home and living alone and life in general._

_And Kris listens. Offers the best advice she can, advice that almost seems to make Green choke up and sound like she...actually, really appreciates it?_

_Nobody appreciates Kris’ advice, it’s crazy._

_But Green does. It feels better, feeling like it’s not a one-sided friendship, like Kris can help Green as much as she’s helped her._

_She didn’t know her that well, but within weeks and months alone she feels like she does. _

_..._

_Kris has never really had female friends growing up. For a while, she never understood why._

_Growing up is full of hard realizations. And for Kris, one of those was realizing that she wasn’t like other girls, couldn’t see them in the same way they might see each other. She’s no shrink, she can’t explain why that was._

_But once Green is in her life, she realizes, it’s something she needs to change._

_Mostly, that she shouldn’t have ever idolized her, instead of seeing her as a normal friend._

_Ever since they met when they were kids, Kris has had the bad habit of seeing Green as this beautiful, perfectly, flawless being. The ideal model for being a lady. In reality, it’s just not that true._

_The beautiful part is, obviously. Green is still so pretty, prettier than before. _

_But she’s also reckless, and a troublemaker, and a bit sneaky and she pushes things too far too often. Doesn't like apologizing, or losing, or admitting she was wrong._

_And she’s messy. And loud. And lacks most kinds of subtlety and is definitely not a perfectly behaved lady by any means._

_She’s normal._

_It helps. A lot. Seeing her in this light._

_Partially because idolizing a close friend is easily a recipe for disaster._

_But also because it helps Kris stop being so hard on herself for everything._

_It’s weird, coming to this point with somebody you once thought was perfect, but lord is it better in every single way._

_She no longer gets butterflies in her stomach when Green messages her. But she still gets happy. She gets annoyed. She doesn’t feel as if she has to respond right away and be totally doting to keep Green around._

_And obviously, that was never her fault, it was always Kris’. She doesn’t blame her for that._

_But it was kinda difficult, being a kid and not knowing what a crush was. So she put her on a pedestal thinking that was normal._

_Reality is so much better though._

_Being, well, normal towards other girls is better._

_Kris is grateful to be a step closer to being more mature._

_ <strike>Darn it Green, stop fixing all her problems by doing literally nothing.</strike> _

* * *

Unbelievable.

It's absolutely unbelievable.

For the past couple of months, things were seeming to get better, if not a little frustrating all in all. Kris had almost started to, dare she say, relax. What, with the occasional texts from Gold and Silver reassuring her that he was fine (of which, she did not believe) and her schoolwork getting easier and her family mostly leaving her be.

So naturally something bad had to happen. And unsurprisingly, it’s Gold related.

He had confirmed to her that he was at the Battle Frontier as she presumed, battling and training, getting his mind off things. Told him he was gonna enter a tournament that happened sometime soon and he seemed mildly excited for it. She’d seen him on TV during the awards ceremony, and he looked like he was doing perfectly fine, just like normal. Foolishly, Kris thought that maybe, _maybe_, this was enough for him to finally go home.

Then suddenly, Gold stops answering her texts. And a few days later, the first-place trophy shows up at his mom’s house with a note that he’s turned his phone off indefinitely.

Now the problem has gotten even _worse_ somehow.

As if Kris wasn’t worried before. If Olivine wasn’t so far away and she didn’t have so much work to do at home, she’d have flown out and drug him back by his ear by now.

What’s worse is that she seems to be the only one worried. Green naturally tells her to let it go, and the Professor acts more humored by Gold’s actions than anything. (Or maybe just at the fuss Kris is kicking up? Ugh, whatever). And Silver, well. He seems to be preoccupied with whatever guy he’s trying to pretend he’s into and acting like a standoffish jerk to everyone to give a damn about Gold.

Which is _another_ thing that’s beyond irritating to her. But whatever.

The reality check comes when her and Green go to check on Gold’s mom, and even _she_ doesn’t seem to mind much. That’s when it really hits Kris that okay, she needs to cool it down a little. Fair enough. He’s fine.

Green does most of the initial explanation, since she’s better at sounding more casual about everything. But of course, Kris is the one to ask how Gold’s mom is doing. Since that’s the whole reason they came and all. His mom seems to understand their concern, and responds with a reassuring voice and a comforting expression.

“Oh girls, you’re so sweet. I’m alright though.”

“Are you sure?” Kris asks anyway, not totally convinced. After all, how could she be okay?

Yet, she somehow is. His mom only laughs and waves off all her fretting towards her. “Of course. I know how that boy of mine is, this isn’t my first time being in this situation.”

“Wow, your son sucks harder than I thought he did Dani.” Green suddenly chimes in, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

Kris snorts out a laugh, but Gold’s mom merely smiles, not totally out of amusement.

“I wouldn’t say that. He has a troubled mind.” She says, then frowns for a moment, fingers tapping on the kitchen counter. Something’s on her mind. “It gets the best of him sometimes.”

“Really? Huh.” There’s genuine confusion in her voice as Green leans against the counter, her head quirked to the side some. “He always struck me as too overconfident and sure of himself for his own good.”

“Hm, he does work hard to come off as just that, yes.” Gold’s mom’s facade falters, only a little. Kris can only catch the brief sadness that flashes in her eyes, then she’s smiling at the two of them again, before Kris can say anything about it. “Would you care to stay for a little while?”

To which, of course her and Green agree.

Why wouldn’t they? She’s probably lonely with Gold gone, and she’s great company anyway. Though apparently Silver stops by every now and then, which is good, that might be helpful. At least there’s someone he’s not shutting out...

Ugh. Not the time to fuss over that. There’s no use in it, anyway.

Gold’s mom (who Kris still feels weird calling by her first name) makes them all tea and offers them leftovers from the dinner she had not long ago, which her and Green politely decline. The tea though is nice though, and in the chill of winter the kotatsu in the living room warms Kris and eases her nerves before long. That, and exchanging gossip and catching up and being pestered in a motherly fashion is very, very refreshing.

Enough so that when there’s less than a minute of coverage on the tournament that Gold one during the slow part of the news, Kris doesn’t even let herself worry about it.

Barely, just barely, but it counts.

(Kris does see the exhaustion in his mom’s eyes once she sees it, though. And not for the first time, Kris wonders if Gold knows how much stress he’s put on her.)

The hours fly by fast and by the time Green says she should get going, since she has to get up early for work tomorrow, Kris realizes with subdued horror she’s definitely out past her own mom’s curfew. Which…

She actually doesn’t care about. But she agrees she should get home soon anyway.

Even though she kinda wants to tag along with Green and sleep over at her place, since she can like, actually exist in peace there.

Whatever.

Gold’s mom understands though and helps them to the door, right after Kris goes and collects Pichu, who was busy playing with the Bulbasaur that’s technically Gold’s mom. Pichu really doesn’t wanna leave and Kris can’t totally blame him. It is _weirdly_ relaxing here. And he’s also probably lonely now too. But she’s still able to return him to his ball with the promise of some berries at home, then goes to put her coat and shoes on with Green.

“I’m glad you both stopped by.” Gold’s mom tells them as they get ready, nodding towards them. “It was good to see you again, Green. You’re looking well.”

“Thanks, you too. You’re a fox.”

Kris cries out some sort of strangled noise as she whips her head to Green, who’s just grinning dumbly and snickering. She gives her a light swat on the arm for it, because _you can’t say that oh my god_.

At the very least, Gold’s mom has a sense of humor. She laughs a little at her comment, only barely seeming flustered. Kris doesn’t understand, she must be blushing like crazy out of embarrassment, because lord knows she herself would be.

“Oh hush. You're too much." Gold's mom scolds lightly, waving her off. "Feel free to come over for dinner anytime you’d like, alright? Both of you.”

“Sounds great! Thanks!” Green gives her a thumbs up, and Kris nods, smiling politely.

“Yes thank you.”

“Mhm.” His mom nods, starting to put away the dishes and pour out the leftover tea that’s long gone cold by now. “You two take care now, alright? I appreciate you fussing over me but worry about yourselves too.”

Her voice is stern and motherly and absolutely not something they’d dare try to argue against, despite how they both want to by nature. Instead, they agree and promise to, even if Kris is pretty sure that’s something she can’t fulfill on her part, then head off.

The sky is dark now, but it’s not too late at least. Just a side effect from winter, but with how the snow seems to be thinning out around them it might not be for long. Honestly quite cold old, but that’s how she likes it, and it sucks that soon it’ll be so hot she can’t think right.

Although, Kris dreads the upcoming seasons for other reasons, knowing that she’s alarmingly close to having to deal with real, adult responsibilities.

And that’s more terrifying than reassuring.

Ask her when she was 13 and she would’ve been excited for all that. But now she worries she’s not capable of handling it. With considering how poorly she’s handling everything now, that stress might end up too much and then...

Green stops walking and grips Kris’ shoulders to snap her out of her thoughts. Her expression is firm, tight with concern, and before Kris can apologize for being herself again she’s being pulled into a hug.

A warm, soft, comforting hug that she melts into with ease.

Neither of them say anything. Neither of them need to. Green’s message got across just fine: ‘_It’s okay, calm down, stop worrying, I’m here for you’_, words Kris needs to hear more often than not, embarrassingly. It’s something Green has provided her with without a complaint so many times these past few months.

So when they’re hugging for so long, and Green has been so amazing like that, who could blame Kris for her heart beating faster? For her cheeks warming? For her pulse racing once Green pulls back and smiles at her and ruffles up her hair?

And, well...it’s not the first time she’s felt this way around her. Warm and welcome, with something else underneath...

...

Oh no.

Kris plays off her realization with a laugh as she swats Green’s hand away, and quickly rushes home instead of going to Cherrygrove like she was considering. But of course this would happen, more problems on top of everything else. It’s something Kris has kinda figured she was feeling for a bit now, but she was certain she would be able to handle it. That it would pass like before, even if it never truly went away then either.

She’s usually so good with her feelings, so uninterested in anything towards anybody else, so why now, of all times? Why this?

For the first time in a while, too, she might have to be on her own for this one. Which really sucks, now that she’s pretty sure she’d rather do everything together with Green forever.

She’s grown so comfortable with her. And Kris knows that’s not supposed to be a bad thing, just...

It’s frustrating. And not what she needs to be concerning herself with right now.

Not on top of everything else.

Not with what happened with Silver and Gold warning her that the same will happen to her if she even tries.

Not with the risk of losing Green like they lost Gold.

Ugh.

Blue-haired idiot.

* * *

_That winter, long after Green’s finished moving in, Kris invites her over to dinner one night. To be polite and all. It took her long enough, admittedly._

_So why does her stomach flutter with nervousness at the thought of it?_

_Nervousness, probably._

_Mom hardly minds, since she always has to make so much anyway. It just means Kris has to chip in and help._

_What’s new._

_Dad’s not coming tonight. Over in Hoenn for another business trip._

_What’s. _

_New._

_Gold’s mom is there at least, which isn’t a surprise. She’s usually over for dinner whenever Gold skips town._

_She’s almost like her second mom._

_ <strike>Better than her real mom, honestly.</strike> _

_But it’s good. It means Gold’s mom and Green can talk instead of...ugh. _

_Marina and Lyra._

_Kris is grateful she no longer keeps a diary, because there’s no doubt she’d be writing down Green’s name and doodling hearts around it, just to get it out of her system. It's not like she has real feelings for her. _

_ <strike>Yet.</strike> _

_A diary which would definitely have been found by Kris’ sisters. And she’d never live down the embarrassment._

_(Nor the badgering from her mom about who this Green “boy” is.) _

_Despite her fear though, Green likes her sisters. She thinks Marina’s preteen moodiness is funny and Lyra’s childish babble is endearing. _

_Whether or not her sisters like Green, Kris doesn’t care._

_Honestly, as an only child, Green doesn’t know how lucky she is._

_When she tells her that, Green just laughs, shakes her head. Tells Kris she’s too harsh towards them._

_(They’re brats. It’s not her fault.)_

_Kris’ mom pesters Green with question after question of is she working, will she be working, where is she living, is she seeing anybody._

_‘Our neighbor Gold is such a nice young man. I could give you his number.’_

_Kris almost dies of embarrassment._

_Luckily, Green so smoothly laughs it off. Gold’s mom tuts and shakes her head._

_Overall though, it’s a successful dinner. Green is invited to join again one day._

_..._

_After Kris walks Green all the way home to Cherrygrove, Green thanks her for inviting her over._

_Talks about how she was feeling homesick lately, but this made her feel better. Kris tells her it was no biggie, but Green insists how grateful she is._

_Tells her how much she appreciates her._

_And hugs her when they get to the door._

_And brushes Kris’ hair behind her ear and smiles at her..._

_Ugh, where’s a diary when she needs one._

_..._

_Is it strange to want to ask to meet Green’s parents?_

_She’s heard her talk with her dad on the phone. He seems so nice, so friendly._

_So...present, unlike Kris’ dad._

_And her mom is apparently an aid at Professor Oak's lab. She'd be so cool to talk to, so able to understand Kris' studies unlike her own mom. _

_Would it be weird to ask about them? To go see them? _

_Or is just a normal thing between friends?_

_..._

_Between friends, huh._

_Lord, who is she still trying to fool._

* * *

Despite how thin she stretches herself; Kris always does her best to continue to go out of her way to help other people at any chance she gets. Most of the time, it’s not by choice, and it’s rarely fun, more akin a chore imposed on her that she’s just expected to do. Usually by her mom or her sisters. Something unavoidable and miserable that she sucks up and does anyway.

But then there’s the things she does to help that she actually like, _enjoys _doing, amazingly enough.

Like this, for instance.

Whenever Gold’s mom is at work, Kris usually likes to stop by after school to check on her Bulbasaur and Gold’s old Noctowl to see how they’re doing. Feed them and what not. On very, _very_ rare instances, sometimes Silver might come along too, to stay for dinner and see how Gold’s mom is doing. With or without Kris it doesn’t matter.

And this is one of those days.

Unlike most other times, where Kris has found herself excited to see him come around, right now she’s _beyond_ frustrated with him.

Silver has this problem, a very similar problem to Gold, mind you, where he doesn’t know how to deal with negative emotions. So he isolates himself and then does stupid, irrational things until he’s finally over his problems, only to find he’s in a bigger mess than what he started with. Recently, Kris has been trying to leave him be, let him sort himself out.

It’s been months now though. Months of ignored messages and bad taste in boyfriends and yes, Kris is worried.

But she’s _mad_. She’s beyond mad, and seeing Silver already here, lounging on the couch in Gold’s house is like he owns the damn place, and as if everything is perfectly normal and fine is...

Also irrational of her to be angry at. She knows.

But somebody has to say something and apparently she’s the only one with balls enough to.

“Okay, this is ridiculous.” Kris starts almost as soon as she walks in and sees Silver there, her hands on her hips. She allows all her irritation to show in her voice, letting him know right away what he’s dealing with. “What are you doing.”

Silver blinks and looks up at her, confused at first by both her presence and her outburst. Then his expression changes to a rehearsed, annoying familiar look of disinterest.

“Well I’m sitting here, on this couch right here, about to watch some TV for a bit.” He pauses, then adds a nonchalant. “With you, if you want.”

“No not-“ She groans and rubs her forehead. Something out there, give her strength. “I meant, _here_, Gold’s house, after." She motions dramatically with her hand. "Y’know.”

Silver merely raises an eyebrow at her, expression blank, clearly playing dumb.

“No I don’t, actually.”

“Ugh!! After you rejected him for no reason and then started seeing other guys that you _clearly_ don’t like just like how he used to.” She says, clearly hitting a nerve by the way Silver’s face curls at the mention of it. “And now you’re here, pretending everything is fine, when you’ve been ignoring everyone for like, half a year now too. What even is that?”

“Tch, no reason? I definitely told you the reason. You act like I’m some selfish prick.” He scoffs at her, eyes narrowed, tone bitter and snide. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I had to ask you or that idiot for permission to fuck around with whoever I wanted.”

“Screw around? What?!”

Kris’ stomach drops a little. He’s joking, right? Or overexaggerating at least. She’s no prude but there is a line that gets crossed if he means what he means _literally_. Lord, this is not what she came here for, but if she has to, she _will_ go there.

But lucky for them both, Silver spares them the awkwardness of that conversation with an eyeroll and some blissful clarification

“I’m being dramatic. Seeing other people, whatever.” He waves her off dismissively, which is equal parts relieving and irritating to Kris. “Why does it matter?”

“It matters because I’m worried about you.” She tells him, concerned at first. Then with a stab of exasperation, she decides to add in a final jab, “And, I know you still like Gold.”

“I do _not_.” Silver seems to have realized his error, and quickly tries to cover. “I have never liked that dumbass, ever.”

Kris rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. “Oh so this is the game we’re playing?”

“You have nothing on me.”

“You told me back in summer you though he was hot!”

“I did not!”

“Yes you did!”

Silver groans in irritation and smacks his hands on his face, slumping forward to rest his elbows on his knees. For a moment, it’s just quiet, but as soon as Kris sits next to him to try to actually talk to him, he moves his hands to properly glare at her.

“God, okay say I did. So what? I don’t want to date him.”

Jeez, his stubbornness knows no bounds. She’s probably got the sourest expression on right now, having to deal with all his crap.

But honestly? She doesn’t care. The two of them can match.

“You pretend you’re so mysterious and such a loner, but you’re so much easier to read than he is.” She tells him, her voice a bit harsher than she means. In response, Silver’s tone gets even more venomous.

“Shut up.”

Kris doesn’t. She keeps pushing and pushing, though she knows she shouldn’t. “You have feelings for him right. So why are you dating other people? Why did you even reject him?”

“God, who do you think you are, my mother?”

He’s raising his voice and practically all up in her face now. Involuntarily, she feels herself flinch away, letting the hurt get the best of her. _No_, absolutely not. Kris is not letting him intimidate her when she knows that Silver’s nothing to get freaked out by.

She places her hand on his chest to push him back, not hard, just enough to get him out of her space. “You’re being a jerk.”

Briefly, some kind of apologetic look flashes on his face, quickly replaced by anger. He might back off, but his voice stays raised, much to Kris’ frustration.

“It’s none of your business, god damn. Can you maybe stop meddling for five minutes?”

“I’m not_ meddling_.” She says, louder than him, shoving down the little stab to her heart that was. “I’m worried sick here. One of my best friends ran away because of a sore heart and the other isn’t acting like himself at all.”

Her voice weakens as her emotions do. She can't help it. She looks him in the eye and asks, “Why Silver? What’s really the problem?”

So close together, Kris couldn’t miss the way Silver’s lip twitches and how the rage in his eyes falters if she tried. For a moment, she hopes she might’ve finally gotten through to him. That people care and are worried and something here is wrong. So, so wrong.

But she didn’t.

She failed. In the blink of an eye, Silver’s on his feet, storming towards the door, the fury radiating from him seeming to waver with every step he takes.

“Fuck, I just wanted to watch a little TV here, but forget it. Call you later Kris.”

Oh no.

Oh no no no. Kris reaches for him, but he’s too far away by now, so all she can do is yell at him to stay and pray it’s enough. Even though she knows it’s too late.

“Silver don’t you dare leave-!“ The door opens and slams shut before she can call out a last, demanding, “Silver!!”

The shelves nearby rattle with the impact and Kris lowers her now clenched hand to her lap in defeat. This isn’t what she wanted, not at all. It hurts and makes her furious all the same. She could almost maybe cry, if she wasn’t shocked out of her stupor by a quiet noise coming from off to the side.

Bulbasaur is creeping out from the hallway, croaking at her weakly, clearly startled by their argument. Feeling guilty, Kris quickly rushes over to him, to comfort and pet him, soothing him with whispers of reassurance and affection. To her relief, he perks up instantly and butts his head against her, almost enough to make her smile. But she can’t help the sigh that escapes before she can stop it.

“Oh Bulby, what am I gonna do with these stupid boys?” She asks, as if he could possibly know. Indeed, he looks up at her with big, confused eyes, not understanding at all.

Honestly, more and more she’s starting to feel like a stupid, stupid girl. It wasn’t any of her business, so...

Why couldn’t she just let it go? Why does she always do this?

Kris suddenly feels really, really awful about all the trouble she caused. Like, sure, Silver needed to be told it at some point, but she could’ve acted a lot better and things got so out of hand. She hopes he’s not as mad as he sounded...

Frowning, she releases Pichu from his ball and heads towards the kitchen to get him and Bulbasaur something to eat. Gold’s mom won’t be home for a couple more hours, at least. She hopes she wasn’t expecting Silver or anything, but she probably wasn’t, since as far as she’s aware, he shows up unannounced basically every time. Why the heck he always feels justified to let himself in when she’ Kris will never understand.

But she’s starting to learn more and more that maybe it’s not her place to.

* * *

_All of Kris’ friends are just, so, so incredibly dumb and petty._

_A nice night on the beach, forever ago it seems. Their little group’s favorite pastime as of right now, so of course had to turn sour._

_And of course, it was Green instigating and Gold taking the bait._

_Or maybe it was the other way around? Kris doesn’t remember much besides backing up Green and laughing at the jokes she’d make at Gold’s expense._

_The two of them having some sort of pissing contest (ugh, what an awful term) over which one of them could fish a bigger and stronger Pokemon._

_This late at night. Being loud as hell. When they're all out past curfew. Do none of them care about getting in trouble?_

_Jeez, it’s the kind of dumb thing to expect from two extremely competitive but dumb people._

_Well, one dumb person. Green is pretty smart, actually._

_(She knows so much about Pokemon and recent experiments conducted by professors and world topics._

_Kris could talk to her for hours about it all. And has.)_

_And okay Gold isn’t really dumb either he’s more...short-sighted? And easy to bait into fights._

_Normally it wouldn’t be so bad, except for it was a nice night before this._

_And because it’s midnight. It’s midnight and they’re trying to fish to prove some stupid...debate? Maybe?_

_She doesn’t remember what the point was._

_It boils down to they’re weird and petty. _

_It’s incredibly boring to watch._

_Despite having travelled two regions, Kris isn’t much of an outdoorsy type. The fishing, the hiking, the exploring; not much of her style._

_Silver’s that way too. So they stuck back. Sat and talked far enough away to keep their conversation private._

_Kris does most of it, which is pretty normal. He can talk, but he doesn’t care enough to._

_That’s what he claims at least._

_(He’s like that for everyone. _

_...There’s one exception, though.)_

_His demeanor used to be very intimidating to Kris, but not anymore._

_It takes a while for Silver to finally lead a topic, like normal. And when he does it’s..._

_Both far from and exactly what Kris was expecting._

_‘Can I tell you a secret?’ Silver asks her. His knees are hugged to his chest and even in the dark Kris can see the pink in his cheeks._

_So she nods, scooches closer to him so he can whisper. Leans in, waits._

_Silver eyes her warily, then he sighs. Hides his face in his knees. Mumbles something._

_Something which Kris can’t hear, obviously. She asks for a repeat._

_He mumbles a little louder, sounding more irritated. She asks again._

_A quick glare shot up at her, then Silver hides his face. Mumbles once more, but this time, she hears it._

_‘I think that Gold’s kinda hot.’_

_Oh, okay. _

_Wow. _

_Way to phrase it._

_‘You do?’_

_Silver nods, not unhiding his face. Green glances over at them and Kris smiles, waves her off to reassure her that everything's fine._

_Then tells Silver, ‘Gold thinks you’re hot too. Or, well, something like that.’_

_(It’s a secret Gold told her to keep, but when is keeping secrets any good?)_

_She had expected it to be some huge relief._

_Silver instead finally lifts his head, a deep frown on his face and a bitter look in his eyes._

_‘That’s what I was worried about.’_

_..._

_Kris doesn’t understand what that means._

_But she can see the hurt in Silver, buried under layers of conflict and tension and isolation._

_She’d like to understand._

_Instead, she just wraps her arms around Silver, hugs him close, and promises it’ll be alright._

_..._

_Looking back on it._

_She should’ve let them handle this themselves._

_She shouldn’t have gotten involved._

_She shouldn’t have meddled, so to speak._

_But hindsight’s always 20/20, isn’t it?_

* * *

“He’s impossible!”

It’s probably the tenth time Kris has said something like that today, in this one conversation, let alone in the past week since the “incident”. So much so, she doesn’t even need to specify who _he_ is anymore to Green, because she already knows. Oh, does she know. Kris realizes that she’s definitely getting on her nerves by now, with rant after rant about how angry she is about this whole situation, but she’s just-

_Too_ frustrated to let this go right now. She’s tried letting go. And that hasn’t done jack squat for her so screw it, back to her old ways. Some things never change.

“I know.”

Much to Green’s credit she’s still making somewhat of an effort to show she’s listening, despite how it seems like her semi-endless patience for Kris is running a little thin right now.

“I can’t believe he’s being so stubborn. Like, why is it so hard for him to admit he has a crush?” Kris continues ranting on. The apartment’s living room is too small for her to properly pace, but boy, is she trying.

“Don’t know.” Green replies indifferently from the couch, the sound of filing nails filling the brief silences in between.

Kris really hates the sound. It would get on her nerves probably, if something else wasn’t already. From Green’s lap, Kris’ Pichu yawns, pressing his ears against her legs. The message is clear, but Kris is in no mood for his sass either.

“Is liking someone like that such a big deal?” She asks, looking at Green now, who raises both eyebrows at her, shaking her head.

“I don’t think so.” 

Kris finally stops her pacing and ranting and raving to plop down next to Green on the sofa. Despite how worked up she’s been, she feels...calmer now, getting so much of it off her chest. She’s burned herself out now, and all she can feel is empty distress at how all of this has turned out.

“Like, I don’t know, I’m not meddling am I?” She asks, voice level and far quieter now, not that it was ever _too_ loud. “I’m just trying to help.”

“No I don’t think you’re meddling.” Green reassures her, resting her hand on Kris’ shoulder, having to stop filing her nails to do so, thank the lord. Then she shrugs. “They’re the type to not want help, though.”

Kris huffs in frustration and crosses her arms, ‘cuz yeah, that’s an understatement if she’s ever heard one.

“You don’t say.”

For a moment, she can see Green staring at her from the corner of her eye. Like...she’s thinking, maybe? As soon as Kris turns her head to look at her, she’s looking away, like they’re playing some sort of game.

Kris hates games.

A clock ticks from somewhere in the apartment as the minutes begin to drag, making Kris sigh, completely out of energy now. She tries to coax Pichu over for a little bit of attention, but immediately he’s hopping across the room to curl up in a chair, huffing indignantly. Soooo moody lately. But isn’t everybody.

She notices Green watching the sad display with amusement, and tries not to feel too put out by the clear favoritism. Instead, she stares down Green, pouting, waiting for her to say whatever’s been on her mind.

Green smiles at her, oh so sweetly, and pats the spot on the couch closest to her.

“C’mere. Let me tell you something.” She says, and Kris obliges, scooching closer. Before she can say anything, she’s flinching as Green quickly moves her hands to grip her by her cheeks, smushing her face together. Not tightly of course, but it still startles her.

For such a silly thing like this, Green sure does have an intensity to her that almost puts Kris on edge.

“This isn’t meant to be mean, but you fuss over everybody else’s lives too much. You need to stop that.” Green tells her, nearly scolding her, but somehow refraining from sounding condescending. “They are not your concern. They are not your problem. You have your own problems, just focus on them.”

She pauses, as if to see if Kris is really taking in everything. Then she pleas a final, near delicate, “Stop worrying so much, okay?”

Ugh. She hates being called out like that, but she’s right.

Kris doesn’t enjoy hearing it, though.

“Mmph.” Her face feels red hot with embarrassment. Weakly, she tries to defend herself with, “I can’t help it.”

It’s something Green has told her before, multiple times, when they’re having deep profound talks and what not. She always phrases it so...delicately, really. Kris knows she has a bad habit of meddling, how could she not? She’s hyper aware of all her flaws that way. And Green always knows how to gently point it out whenever Kris goes too far without making her feel bad for it, but it must be difficult putting up with her while she’s still making so little strides in actually changing her ways.

She doesn’t have to look to know Green’s frowning at her, then she hears her sigh as she’s letting go of Kris’ face. She doesn’t sound disappointed or anything, just...

Equally as frustrated as Kris herself is.

“I know.” Green promises, slumping back against the couch, rubbing her forehead. Not from irritation, no, she’s just back to thinking now. Of a solution to all this, maybe. It would sure be helpful.

Kris watches her while she rubs her cheeks, hating how warm they are. She’s not sure what to say now, but she tries.

“You’re right. But it’s hard. He never wants to open up to anybody, and he lives so far away.” She admits, her voice softening. Avoiding the urge to look at Green, she fiddles with a strand of hair that’s fallen in her face instead. “I...think about him a lot. If he’s doing okay, if he’s hurting or if he isn’t.”

It’s something that’s obvious, but it’s the only defense she has. A lot of people care about Silver, but nobody really...checks in on him. Makes sure he’s okay. Mostly because he’s such an ass about it, but it never bothered Kris.

Even now, despite her tirade after tirade against him, she’s not _all_ that angry. Surely, Green can tell.

There’s careful eyes watching Kris, something she knows without needing to look at Green. But she does anyway, if only for reassurance that it’s okay for her to think this way. To be worried, even if she does take it too far sometimes. And she finds it, amongst Green’s beautiful brown eyes, mixed in with...something else.

Something soft. Too, too soft-

And then they brighten with an idea. And Green’s smiling at her, radiating all the confidence that Kris wishes she could have.

“Well then let me go talk to Silver. Duh.” She declares, holding her fist to her chest. Her voice is bold and she sounds so sure of herself, so unafraid of failure. “I’ll smack some sense into him.”

Oh.

Well, that’s an obvious solution. Sorta. Kris can handle Silver’s bark perfectly fine, but Green’s the only one who could ever actually make him come around. Well, except maybe Gold, on occasion. But that’s...different. For a lot of reasons. Though, Gold usually doesn’t handle these situations well, despite how he should be able too.

Green is a lot more trustworthy anyway. She’s never let Kris down, not truly, and so before she even gets around to asking for confirmation Kris already has her trust placed in her.

“Really?” She asks. Without any hesitation, Green nods, making Kris feel a weight lifted off her shoulders and a smile twitching at her lips. “You’re a lifesaver.”

Green claps her hand on Kris’ shoulder, making her jump. Then, almost like an apology, she wraps her arm around her and pulls her into a half-hug. Unwillingly, Kris can feel her cheeks feeling warm once again, but not from embarrassment.

Especially not when Green says in a too earnest, too soft voice, “Anything for you.”

And in that moment, Kris would give Green everything she has, if only to repay her for what those words alone mean to her. How secure they make her feel, how calm and steady. How she doesn’t doubt her sincerity for a minute, and how Kris doesn’t think anyone else would say that to her and actually mean it.

If only...

...

Of course Green keeps her word. She’s definitely slow and somewhat lazy when it comes to getting around to things, but she’s not forgetful.

Within a few days, Silver’s calling her one afternoon, sorta apologizing on his own terms. It’s something that for most people wouldn’t fly, but Kris appreciates it, and in return gives him a full-out, heartfelt apology for being so invasive when she shouldn’t have been.

And then...they get to talking. And Silver begins to confess some things that she’s never heard from him. About being lonely, about being unsure of what to do anymore. About feeling guilty while knowing he shouldn’t. About missing Gold, but still feeling so wary of wanting anything from him at all. About fearing what would happen if he truly lost him. Silver’s not soft, he’s too rough around the edges to ever let that happen, but for once he sounds…

Close to it.

He’s not whining either. No, there’s too much frustration and stress and irritation in his voice for that. He must’ve been struggling with this for so long. No wonder he blew up at her for questioning him, no wonder he’s been trying to keep his distance.

Whatever Green told him must’ve opened something up. But she’s likely not someone he can confide in with this. No, there’s only a select few for that. And what an honor that must be.

(Ha, not really. But it does make Kris feel relieved he actually trusts her, at least.)

So...she listens. Listens to everything, and only interjects in with advice if he asks her too. And it works out better than she expected.

Then Kris talks too, but not too much. Only if it’s her turn. About liking Green, but worrying about losing her as a friend if it didn’t work out, a feeling Silver too is familiar with. It’s not an instant solution for either of them, but they talk it out regardless. Which feels...good, helpful, _extremely_ helpful.

They keep talking, Silver letting his guard down only a little, but it’s more than he ever has, as far as she’s aware. In return, Kris shares with him a secret, a secret about himself that she never wanted to keep, but she figures he should know by now. About what she saw when she was 12. What that means to Silver now that she knows, knows who that was...

Though he quiets for a while, he still seems to take it well. He understands, almost, why they didn't tell him and why she's telling him now, even if he quickly wants to change the subject.

But if he seems okay, then that’s all that matters. And the next time Silver comes to see her and Green, he acts in better spirits.

Not happy, he’s never happy. But better.

Not for the first time, Kris has to thank Green for helping her with all this, something she’s pretty chill about just waving off as not a big deal. But for the first time, Kris sorta feels proud of herself. For working this out with her friend, for talking to him and getting him to open up without actually having to force him to.

It’s baby steps, and far from the most perfect outcome, but she’ll take what she can get.

* * *

_Before long, it’s summertime again._

_And that means it's Green’s birthday._

_And it double means that something is...probably gonna happen. Something that it’s all been building up to these past few months._

_Something which Kris is, admittedly, very nervous about._

_Silver urged her to go for it, to let go of all her fears and take the chance. She had pointedly told him to do the same once the opportunity arises again._

_Much to her surprise, he didn’t get annoyed. Just sighed, grumbled that he knew, and let it go. _

_She’s not sure if that’s progress or not, but it’s...something._

_(Honestly, that’s what progress usually ends up being for her. ‘Something’.)_

_Kris never knows what to do for birthdays. It was always something somebody else would handle; whether it be her mom for her family, or Gold amongst their friends._

_Still she tries. She takes Green out to a few places around Cherrygrove she said she wanted to go to, (almost literally) dragging Silver along with._

_The day passes and shortly, so does the afternoon. It’s fun, really. _

_Even Silver wasn’t as moody as usual. And more importantly, Green was happy, so that’s what matters_

_It’s fun, honestly. Even if Kris worries about if Green still misses her hometown._

_Even if Pichu seems standoffish and bored with them all._

_(Is she a bad trainer or something? She wonders sometimes. Her other Pokemon bonded so quickly with Green too, surely something must be wrong...)_

_Even if somebody noteworthy is missing._

_But soon enough, it’s getting dark out, and so like with most things, the day ends._

_They see Silver off, watching his Crobat sweep him away into the night. Absentmindedly, Kris wonders why he wouldn’t just take the train home, but she doesn’t get a chance to ask._

_Instead, she begins following Green home. To her home, that is. Not Kris’, obviously._

_(Obviously.)_

_And it’s always so nice, between the two of them, alone. Kris savors these moments that pepper themselves between the normal stressors of her life._

_She wonders if Green feels this way too. She’d ask, but, well..._

_Sometimes, actions speak louder than words._

_The summer night is pleasantly cool, enough so she doesn’t feel weird walking so close to Green, or..._

_Holding her hand._

_Which is admittedly pretty toasty but..._

_Heh. Like that matters._

_They talk idly the rest of the way back. Pointless tangents and curious debates, nothing interesting. It’s enough to pass the time._

_Pichu rides her shoulder, minding his own business, not interested in them, per usual._

_(Is he lonely? Does he miss Gold’s Pichu? Is Kris seriously just a bad trainer?)_

_Then comes the most important question, saved until they reach Green’s doorsteps._

_Already, Pichu’s scurrying inside the door, truly leaving them alone outside. But that’s fine, privacy is appreciated._

_‘Did you get everything you wanted?’ Kris asks, innocently enough._

_‘Almost.’ Green replies, her smile warm and fuzzy. Or maybe that's just how it makes Kris feel._

_Still, she frowns. Presses, ‘What else did you want?’_

_And slowly, Green cups Kris’ cheek in her so soft hand and leans in closer and closer until their lips meet._

_It only lasts a few seconds, but it feels like Kris waited a lifetime for it._

_Her lips taste like the chapstick she always lets Kris borrow and they feel so delicate, so right against the shape of Kris’ own._

_When Green pulls back, there’s a toothy grin on her face._

_‘That.’_

* * *

Change is not something Kris has ever been particularly fond of. Because with change comes mess and error and chaos that almost requires her to try and put everything back in place.

And it’s scary. It’s beyond terrifying.

But this time around, when her life is about to move in a drastically different direction, she almost...

Feels...

Excited?

Her final year of school. Well, high school; obviously she has years of programs to go through in order to be able to be taken seriously as a researcher, as if her work already accounts for nothing. That’s fine though. Kris never liked high school much. It always felt so restraining to her, to her ambitions, to the so precious time she was scraping by with less and less as she got older.

It’s also not like she had any friends there. Or at least, none she thinks she’ll be keeping in contact with, as cruel as that may be.

So that’s fine. Exciting change! And _speaking_ of exciting changes, there’s also the matter of Green. Which is way more exhilarating than school could ever be. Ever since that night, things have changed between them. And Kris loves knowing that her and Green are...

Her and Green are...

They’re...

...

Um, well, she really doesn’t know what they are, actually.

But that also feels okay, weirdly enough. There’s a line they’ve been crossing back and forth on for months now that seems behind them now. The sleepovers, the late night talks, the trust they've built. It all adds up.

But do they need to talk about _this_ yet?

...Should they bother?

Kris doesn’t exactly know. She’s never, _ever_ been in this situation before. But she kinda likes we’re they’re at too; the fumbling, nervous kisses, the shy looks and the giggles exchanged over dinner, a secret that only they’re allowed to be in on. It’s almost exactly like how they were as friends, just with...romance-y stuff.

And she likes the romance-y stuff. A lot.

It’s good to truly know that things wouldn’t get weird between them if they moved in a different direction. It’s still new, still early. So much so they haven’t become official, or really told anyone anything besides her telling Silver about their kiss. Nobody else needs to know their darn business, after all.

But jeez is it hard to not third wheel the poor guy. Kris hopes they haven’t been accidentally driving him away.

They’re not quite at the ‘making out while Silver sits awkwardly on the other side of the couch’ phase yet, because Kris would die of embarrassment from that. But she’s pretty sure he can tell that things have escalated between them emotionally, beyond just a kiss.

Part of her can’t help but wonder if he’s…maybe jealous? Or sad, or uncomfortable, or totally indifferent all together.

Things worked out for her and her closest friend crush, but Silver...

Well, she always tells him not to give up hope yet. Who knows, Gold might be coming back soon, if him finally texting them again is any indicator. Things could still work out between them. And if they don’t, he’s a good guy, behind that black personality and permanently sour face and sharp tongue. He’ll find someone.

(Silver just shrugs her off, tells her he doesn’t care what happens next. But his indifference is a pretty bad act when you learn to see through it.

Kris doesn’t mention it though.)

There’s a lot of things that she’s become okay with, now that they’ve panned out. She’s fine with not knowing what to label Green and her, she’s fine with graduating and moving on with life. She’s fine knowing that Silver will always be a little cold to her but he’s starting to open up, and she’s fine with knowing Gold’s actions are his own and she doesn’t need to worry about what he does.

She’s okay with her Pokemon liking Green more than her. Some people have a natural gift, a talent for bonding with Pokemon that can’t be competed with, no matter how hard Kris has tried. They still adore her, in the end, they’ll always be her Pokemon.

It’s something she’s kinda known since she was a kid. She’s not cut out to be a trainer, and that’s okay. She always spoils them, always dotes on them any chance she gets, doesn’t bat an eye when Pichu knocks something off her desk if he’s feeling bratty. But she doesn’t mind at all when Green asks if she can try training some of them up for a competitive league. The cute eye batting and pouty lips are totally unnecessary, but Kris appreciates her effort.

But she trusts Green. And knows she has the best intentions at heart.

So yeah, she’s okay with that too.

There is...a thing though. A thing she’s not so sure if she can be positive about.

And by nature, of course it’s change. A change she figured she was going to be excited about, but after she started looking into it, starting seeing her limited options and what they meant for her future it’s...

Less okay.

Kris has been thinking about college since her early teens. She had these ideas in mind, these suggestions made by the Professors, all these ones she wanted to go so she could visit new places and learn new things in the way she always wanted.

Then she started looking at ones close to her. And started doing the acceptance papers, the scholarship forms, the entrance exams and placement tests. Researching and digging and trying to figure out what program she wanted and what suited her focus until she was chin deep in all of it and then she realized-

She has no options at all.

Flats are expensive, as is living alone on campus. Not an option, but staying at home is also not an option, because both New Bark and Cherrygrove don’t actually have proper universities. The best spin she could put on it was trying to get into one in Violet City, or maybe the prestigious one in Goldenrod that Professor Elm offered to write her a letter to get into. But those are hours away by train, there’s no way that feasible.

Her future is basically all she’s been working towards. Kris has tried to find the silver lining here, tried to talk it out with her mother who never listens and Professor Elm who gets equally as anxious as her and Gold’s mom who can only frown and comfort her the best she can without a real solution to offer.

But no matter what, seeing how limited her choices are will always be...

Kinda depressing honestly.

There’s applications to the only nearby colleges sprawled out on Green’s dining room table that Kris has spent her whole Saturday staring down, trying to weigh her options. All the while, the one she so desperately wants to fill out lies abandoned across the way, mocking her with its intentions.

It’s a little bit ridiculous. That she’s doing this. She knows she should’ve joined Green to walk their Pokemon around town, enjoy the summer heat while it lasts, even if she hates this hot weather. It’d at least take her mind off things.

Maybe she could’ve talked her thoughts out to her, too. Green is the best listener Kris has come across, besides Elm, and on a good day, Silver. Besides that, Green’s internet is loads better than any signal she’d get back home.

That’s totally the only reason why Kris is still over here, no other reason, despite how their leftovers in the fridge and the spare pajamas she always leaves in Green’s room beg to differ.

Man, she’s glad things didn’t get weird between them.

Embarrassingly, Kris has spent more time daydreaming about their relationship (?) and running through that thought process again and again more than she has about the crappy selection of colleges she has in front of her.

And she’s spent a _lot _of time doing that apparently. So much so that during one of her long running trains of thought, Green must have finished walking their Pokemon all the way around town and returned back. Through the open window, Kris hears the sound of a dozen Pokemon returning to their balls and Kris drops her face to the table with a defeated groan.

It must be almost sundown by now. She’s wasted all day doing nothing.

Great.

The door unlocks and opens, closes. The tiny, quick pitter-patter of Pichu’s footsteps followed by larger ones as they head towards the kitchen. A hand in Kris’ hair, brief fingers running through her messy blue locks. Something hopping up on the table that she doesn’t bother to look at.

“Any progress?” A playful voice pipes up that Kris can only grunt her frustration to in response. It says enough.

She keeps her head down while she hears Green get Pichu his dinner, only looking up once the chair next to her slides out and Green takes her seat. Her cheeks are flushed red from the heat still, hair tied back. Kris brushes a few loose strands behind Green’s ear while she looks over what Kris has spent her afternoon in hell doing, and doesn’t miss the way Green’s eyes briefly glance at her as she smiles.

It fills her heart so full she can’t think. How did it get to this, so fast? She was anticipating more of a wait, like what Gold did with Silver and vice versa. Not that Kris is complaining, just...

Everything feels so good with her, it's almost jarring when compared to everything else.

Ugh.

“You know Krissy, I’ve been thinking.” Green speaks up after a minute, tossing the application she was looking at on the table. Her eyes had had that ‘lost in thought look’ since she got back. Kris had been wondering when she was going to say something, but she couldn’t have expected- “If you wanted, you could come move in with me after you graduate.”

And.

Wow.

That’s kinda a lot, isn’t it?

Kris doesn’t know what to say at first. All she can manage out is a clueless, “Huh?”, followed by an even dumber, “Really?”. Her eyes feel wide as saucers as she stares down an ever confident and caring Green.

Would it actually be that simple? The idea had never crossed her mind, but only because she figured it would be too forward, too soon. But if Green’s offering then...

“Yeah. Goldenrod’s only what, an hour-ish by train? That’s not so bad. And I think it would be fun, the two of us.” She explains, her logic all too flawless that Kris doesn’t even want to try to pick it apart. It really _would_ solve everything. But never too sincere, less that inner fragility show, Green of course adds a cocky, joking, “Plus you could get away from that crazy family of yours.”

And yeah, that would be a bonus too. Kris laughs at it at first, because she would like that.

Living in a place without her overbearing mother and her too-nosey sisters and her dad who’s always so busy would be amazing. But then the guilt starts to gnaw at her stomach, a begrudging voice nagging at the back of her mind telling her not to jump ship so soon, to think things through better.

After all that her mom has done for her, would it be right to leave so quickly? Sure, they wouldn’t be far away, but they’d still miss her. Probably. And Marina...she’d likely have to cover up for Kris’ absence. That’d be hard on her…

Kris knows all too well the burden of being the eldest. To put all that on Marina, and then to miss looking out for Lyra as she becomes a trainer of her own...

She finds herself looking down at the table, a tight frown at her lips. Suddenly, she’s lost the excitement.

“Um...well, maybe.” Kris mumbles, trying not to feel so glum. Even her attempt at humor comes out a little too pessimistic and fretful when she adds, “I think they’d probably fall apart without me, though.”

“Hey.” There’s hands delicately holding Kris’ cheeks now, turning her up to face Green. There’s a look of stubbornness to her, only barely covering the layer of concern underneath. “Don’t worry so much about other people, alright? Care about yourself once in a while.”

Yeah, she’s heard that one before.

But unlike so many other times, Kris thinks she’s actually getting somewhere with it. Enough so she doesn’t feel helpless showing her exasperation about the choices that loom in front of her.

“You act like it’s so easy.”

Green tuts, brushes her thumb along Kris’ cheek in a soothing way. A thoughtful look in her eyes, like she’s trying to pick apart the best way to get through to her.

“Well then let me worry about you.”

Ah, there Kris goes, blushing like crazy.

She’s not shying away from Green though, holding eye contact, a playful grin creeping its way in. She doesn’t want to say yes or no to her offer yet, because she really should figure everything out more. There’s a lot of heavy things on her mind that she needs to sort out on her own. Not to mention she still needs to decide if they’re moving too fast or not, even if it doesn’t feel like they are.

So instead, she offers a lighthearted, “I’ll think about it.”

Seeming satisfied, Green retracts her hands back, folding them on the table. “That’s all I could ask for sweetie.”

It takes all Kris has to not giggle her head off at that. Holy hell.

“Sweetie, huh?” She asks, trying to keep her composure. 

“What, don’t like it?” Green teases, eyes crinkling up at the sides. The way they do when she laughs, when she smiles, when she makes Kris’ heart flutter in all the dumbest ways. She wonders if she does that to her too, makes her feel this way.

But instead, all she can do is smile back, show her affection through her words.

“No I do, actually. I like it a lot.”

_I like you_, she almost says. But she doesn’t need to. Instead, she lets Green know by leaning in to kiss her, earning a distasteful squeak from Pichu across the table. But that doesn’t register in her mind at all. She’s getting better and better with each one they do, a number that grows and grows more each day.

Kris was never able to picture herself in this position; a person as high-strung as her doing something like this with a person as lovely and mellow as Green.

And now that she’s here...

Well, the phrase ‘took you long enough!’ comes to mind, among other thoughts that berate herself. But once Green kisses her back, and takes her hands in her own, and pulls back to flash a cheeky, flustered grin, all Kris can do is succumb to it all, content with how they got here in the end. For once, it really does feel like everything might just work out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> And now things hopefully make a little more sense lol. Feedback and kudos always appreciated! Love y'all <3
> 
> Twitter: lemon_lime0  
Tumblr: lemon-lime0


End file.
